Ace Blitz
Ace Blitz Ace is a normal magical unicorn, white bleached fur, and a blakc and white mane, big glasses and brown eyes. Right now he is 21 years old. Early life Childhood: He was born in the pony Austria, hiss father being from the Pony Germany and his mom from the Pony Spain (Equivalents). They moved there due to the war of nations in that continent... a place far far away from Equestria. When Ace was 5, Ace's mom sent a letter to Celestia asking for a Scholarship in her school for the little Ace, and thus he was sent to Canterlot, to live there for some time, while his parents moved to Fillydelphia. Scholar years: When Ace was 15, his little brother was born, a yellow and annoying pegasus, and his father dissapeared out of the sudden with his assistants, but he sent letters to Ace and family, so he is alive, but lost, fleeing of someone...or something. At that point, Ace wanted to emulate his father who is an adventurer, like Daring Do we could say, and he didn't liked to depend of things, really, neather did Ace, so he decided to buit things for others as a temporal help in their needs, and not using any kind of magic than the levitation spell. When Ace was 18, he got his own house with the money his mother saved for scholar needs, but since education for little Ace was free, he used it to buy a nice house in the suburbs, but he got tired that people only asked him for favors, so he bleached his fur (he was initially a blue Unicorn) and moved to Ponyville, and built an underground lab there, next to Twilight's House/Library, like Celestia adviced him. Life in Ponyville: After some time, Ace's life was nice: he got two assitants (Snips and Snails), he got a nemesis so he could spent the time with debating (Twilight) and some other friends (like Spike) and even got a Fillyfriend (an earth pony called Honey) but he didn't heard of her again so he cancelled the wedding and all. After working very hard, he got his own business that consisted in building stuff, like requests, for people, but this time, it wasn't free. After some saving, he got a nice house in the Everfree Forest (he used to sleep at the lab) and with the help of Zecora, he found a nice and calm place to live there. Adventures Ace Blitz' adventures started when he was in search of the magical sword, the Excalibur, a mythical sword used many years ago to vanquish dragons and demons, and is linked to Ace's story. So the journey began. First, he was asked by Celestia to built a Magic Free shield against creatures such as changelings, so she gave Ace a crystal of evergy so he could continue his labor. While he was researching some founts of energy, he reminded himself of the excalibur... with hits power, he could create anything he wanted, and thus doing an outstanding job. Ace then moved to Canterlot again temporaly and started to investigate about the past of the sword. Then, Ace tried to travell back in time to see the sword's power himself and his experiment was a success.. but got trapped in 500 a.C, and met young Celestia and his ancestor, a builder like him. His wife got kidnapped and thus, Ace went to yield the sword, the Excalibur,a dn finally defeated the dragon after searching for it for some time in the forest with young "Tia". After that, Ace's Ancestor's Wife was safe, for the horror of Ace, she looked like Twilight, but was White with an orange and red mane. Using the power of the Sword, Ace created a time portal (Building a machine from metal and using the Sword's power, of course, to catalize the energy) and returned home safe and without changing history. Right now, Ace got a shard of the Sword and now he built a localizer.. but sadly... the sword vanished and is unknown if it was destroyed or if it actually existed... but Ace knows the truth but he sometimes is unsure if it's a dream and that the shard he is holding is from a plain sword. He right now participated with a commander in a warfare as a scientist, but for a short period of time, becuase he had to attent his mistress, who is a vampony alicorn, and got turned into a foal! what will await Ace next? who knows..... Trivia *Ace's creator's name initials Spells ACE *Ace was gonna be actually a ponysona, but the idea was deleted *Ace was originally an earth pony, but was hard to create a context where he was able to built with hooves Category:Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Equestria/Ponyville Category:Original Characters